


Home alone (sequel)

by BloodyRose1



Series: Home Alone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1/pseuds/BloodyRose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after the events of Home Alone the boys are back on the road with their father, but when Sam's heat hits while in a bar with unmated Alphas around Dean is forced to take action and protect what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone (sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> I should specify that in this story an Omegas heat happens once a month for about three days.

It's been one month since Dean mated and claimed Sam, at first the two boys were worried about what their father would think but that worry was quickly put to rest when John came home from his hunt and told them that he had a feeling that they would end up together; he had said this with a shrug and a small smile.

Now the boy are back on the road again, this is where we find them, sitting in a bar during one of their pit stops eating dinner; Sam was eating his salad happily while his brother dug into his burger and his father was too occupied with his journal to eat his own burger; Sam was content and happy, then he felt something shift and the room seemed to get hotter, he started to sweat and he could feel the arousal starting in his gut; he placed a panicky hand on Dean's shoulder, the Alpha looked at him confusedly before the scent found his nostrils, he scented for a moment to make sure that he was smelling what he thought he was smelling, he was, he looked around and saw five unmated Alphas and one that was mated but looked like the type to not care, then he heard a whimper from Sam "De....get me out of here..." Sam whispered looking around, that was when John tuned back into what was happening around him, he looked at Sam, then he looked around, much like how Dean had; Dean was about to stand up and help Sam out to the Impala so he could take him to motel they were staying in when one unmated Alphas appeared next to Sam.

The Alpha smelled Sam for a moment before he spoke "hey there Omega, you look like you could use some help" he said flirtatiously, but he was clearly using his Alpha voice to persuade Sam, but because Sam was mated only Dean's Alpha voice worked on him, "back off, he's mine" Dean growled as he stood and got between Sam and the other Alpha, said Alpha scoffed "oh? you don't look like you could satisfy a Beta, let alone an Omega in heat" he said before moving to push Dean out of the way with an quick "move" but Dean wasn't going to let another Alpha lay their hands on his Sammy, so he grabbed the Alphas jacket and threw him away from Sam "I said back. OFF!" He shouted possessively, the other unmated Alphas stood to back up the previous one, the mated one from before was ignoring the whole scene, "it's five against one, we're taking that Omega, one way or the other" the first Alpha said, Dean heard Sam whimper scaredly behind him, he glanced Sam's way and saw him curling in on himself, Sam's eyes met Dean's and the fear mixed with the arousal of his heat made something in Dean snap and he turned to John, "get Sam to the car" he said, the tone of his voice told John that he shouldn't argue and he picked up Sam, as John was walking out with Sam the group of Alphas moved to follow them, but Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at them "I wouldn't" he said lowly, when he heard the door to the bar close behind his dad and brother he started to walk backwards to the door, keep in eyes and gun on the other Alphas, in case they tried to follow.

When he was out the door he all but ran to the Impala as he tucked is gun back into his belt, he looked in the back window and saw Sam writhing on the seat, he looked to his father, who was on the other side of the car, "I'll take the truck" he said before going to the big black puck-up that was parked next to the Impala and driving off, Dean didn't acknowledge John's words as he got into the Impala, mentally thanking his dad for getting two motel rooms, he started the drive to the Motel, pushing Baby as fast as he could without losing control of the vehicle.

When they arrived at the run down motel he jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the backseat door to pick Sam up, he almost didn't bother closing the door, but subconsciously closed in with his hip before he ran to the door to their room, he found it unlocked, he worried for a moment before he saw John's truck parked not far from the Impala and knew that John took care of it for him.

he burst into the room and placed Sam on the bed before he took his shirt off and crawled on the bed, leaning over his Omega, he leaned down and kissed Sam slow and deep, "I love you Sammy" he said once he pulled back, "I love you too De" Sam said between his heavy breaths, Dean set to work removing Sam's shirt, kissing Sam's neck as he did, biting down on the spot that claimed Sam as his as he did so, then he kissed down Sam's chest, stopping to give some attention to Sam's nipples, he licked and sucked each one before continuing lower, he got to the hem of Sam's jeans, he undid the button and zipper before pulling them from Sam's body, he took a moment to appreciate the tent in Sam's boxers, he removed his own jeans and resumed his previous place over Sam, he kissed Sam again as he slipped his hand passed the hem of Sam's boxers and wrapped a hand around Sam's member, Sam was achingly hard at the point; Sam's hand were in Dean's hair as he moaned and whimpered into the kiss.

Dean pulled back soon after and took Sam's boxers off and throwing them to some corner of the room before his own followed, he flipped Sam onto his stomach before he set to work prepping Sam to take him, the first finger slipped in and so did the second, and Dean started scissor Sam to stretch him before adding a third finger and thrusting in and out, he looked around for Sam's prostate, soon finding it when Sam let out a loud shivery gasp, Dean deemed Sam ready and pulled his fingers out.

he pulled Sam up into his knees before lining his member up with Sam's hole, he slowly pushed in, when he bottomed out he stayed still so Sam could adjust; Sam was soon rolling his hips and pushing back into Dean, who took that as his signal to move, he started thrusting into Sam, "Sam you...you feel so good" he moaned, resting his forehead on Sam's shoulder, "y-you too....De" Sam was barely able to get the words out as he moaned and whimpered, Dean noted that Sam was getting tighter around him and that his knot was getting bigger, he knew that neither of them would last much longer, he started to pound into Sam's prostate and jack him off in time with his thrusts, Sam's was practically screaming in pleasure; this only lasted for five thrusts before Sam came with a shivery moan of Dean's name, Dean following right behind him as he pushed in knot into Sam and came, moaning Sam's name.

They both rolled on to their sides as they panted, he kissed Sam's neck muttering "mine" between kisses, Sam turned his head and looked into Dean's eyes "yours" he said before kissing Dean, they both fell asleep soon after that, Sam felt safe and Dean felt happy that Sam was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think is the comments :)


End file.
